Jake's Dream Car
by Haliemonster
Summary: Carlisle buys Jake his dream car - a Mercedes F700! Jake is puzzled as to why he would do this and is determined to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Jake's Dream Car

**Jake's POV**

I stared at the sleek, smooth rounded top to the beautiful car parked in front of the Cullen's house. It was brand new and I wanted it like a stranded starving marooned person wants a drink of water.

"Jake!"

I heard the most musical wonderfully beautiful voice call out. I looked up towards the mint green house with windows in the front to where Nessie stood calling out to me. She threw me a disapproving look then laughed.

"I thought I told you to come at noon! It's ten in the morning!"

"Yeah I got bored at home. Or scared out, Paul and Rebeckah are visiting. Ugh."

"Well now you've ruined the surprise!" The fifteen-year-old girl said pouting and pushing out her lower lip.

"Aw I'm sorry Ness! I didn't mean to upset you. I just couldn't wait to see you guys! I'm sure I didn't ruin it. What surprise?"

"I won't tell you," she replied still a little sullen "But it just so happens you have ruined it! And now you won't have a birthday surprise Jake!"

"I'm sorry Ness," I apologized again.

"Where are Bella and Eddie?"

She lightened at the sound of her parent's names, "In the house, they are getting ready for your party."

"Party? I asked incredulously.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "You know Aunt Alice, she has a party when the wind changes directions."

I laughed now, "Yes I do know, she's done that for as long as I've known her.

Hey, Nessie, was that a Mercedes F700 in your yard?"

She smiled evilly, "I'm not going to confirm nor deny that."

"Hey, Jake, why are you here so early?"

Bella asked walking out the house, or rather skipped, as seemed to be her custom since becoming a vampire few years ago.

"Aww lighten up! A fellow decides to go see his friends a couple hours early on his birthday and gets yelled at!"

"Sorry, Jake, you could have warned us though. It's not like you didn't have time, you had two hours worth and you're a werewolf for crying out loud!"

Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Edward, Jasper and Emmett appeared in the doorway, Edward with his arms around Bella's waist, as usual.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?"

Emmett asked, punching the fist I held out to him.

"Come on then let's go inside! It looks like we're going to start the party early!"

Alice said excitedly. She could never wait for much and usually got her way, maybe that's why her and gullible Bella were best friends. We all followed Alice into the living room where Rosalie sat sighing and rolling her eyes at me.

"Tell me again, why are we having a party for this mutt?!"

"Oh Auntie Rose don't say that! Jake is always nice, and it's his birthday!"

Rosalie's eyes softened on the young girl, Nessie, unknowingly was her Aunt Rosalie's biggest weakness.

"I'm sorry honey, I'll be nice."

Bella nodded hopefully.

"So, Jake, how's your birthday going so far?"

Carlisle asked changing the subject to change the mood, I could feel Jasper helping which would have irritated the heck out of me but Jasper wouldn't allow me to feel that way.

"Oh as well as it can I guess, Rebeckah and Paul are visiting."

I looked around the fancy house. It looked absolutely immaculate even though they had only moved in last week the boxes had all been unpacked the first day they arrived.

Alice and Esme simply couldn't stand to have boxes sitting around the impossibly beautiful house.

I lived in my own little place, I tried to keep them away since they would clean everything and I'd never find anything again, Rebeckah was bad enough.

Carlisle nodded, everyone knew how impossibly weird I thought Rebeckah and Paul were together.

"Wish they would stay in a hotel."

I muttered under my breath but I knew everyone heard me. "We would gladly pay for a hotel for them to stay in."

"Oh that's okay,"

I was astounded once again by the generosity of the doctor;

"They'd probably refuse just so they could get on my nerves"

I smiled.

"Let's eat cake" Alice said "Then you can have your presents."

Presents? Who besides Nessie or Bella would bother to give me a present? I guess I am about to find out. Alice brought out a giant cake of course, it was never Alice's tendency to skimp. Even if none of them could actually eat the cake.

"You can take the rest home later for your sister, Paul and you."

"What? I would rather not carry that monstrous thing back home!"

Emmett grinned, "Something tells me you won't have to."

"Emmett! Must you torture everyone?" Bella said scolding him of sorts.

"No go on" Rosalie said, "I was quite enjoying the dog's painfully confused look!"

Bella looked at Edward and he shot Rosalie a glare that could bring any good lawyer to his knees crying for mercy, but not Rosalie.

There was no doubt in my mind Edward knew exactly what Bella had been thinking. It was times like these she pushed the shield out of her mind for Edward.

She had actually become quite good at it, or so I had heard. I looked at beautiful little Nessie, she was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Alice cut the cake and handed me a massive piece. I felt weird being the only one eating everyone else just kind of stared.

Nessie seemed to understand and she bravely stepped forward to take a piece as well even though I know she hates human food – it tastes disgusting to her.

She was the only one in the family who could safely eat it without spending some time in the bathroom later throwing it all back up.

Bella and Carlisle took small slivers as well to make me feel better, but Emmett just gawked at us grinning.

Rosalie's looked angry that Renesmee was eating something she considered so revolting and I wasn't stopping her.

I was the only one in the room who enjoyed that cake. I was on my fourth piece when Alice grabbed my arm,

"C'mon it's time for your presents Jake. I can't wait any longer and I don't know what your reaction will be sadly."

I grinned as she handed me some wrapped boxes. I got some new clothes from Alice – a LOT of new clothes.

I got some giant shoes from Bella and Edward that actually fit me.

Nessie gave me an air conditioner for my room, I was always hot.

I stared suspiciously at the last box with Rosalie's name one the tag. I sighed and ripped off the paper and pulled open the box inside.

There was black collar and a pair of silver doggy dishes inside. "Thanks Blondie!" I said to annoy her. Emmett snickered from his position on the couch next to her.

I continued to pull the collar out and put it on around my neck.

"Check out my sweet new threads." I said stretching out my neck to show them

Emmett's booming laugh filled the air and drowned out everyone else's.

"Thank you everyone!"

"That's not all," Carlisle said, "I have a gift for you as well."

Bella grabbed a random throw blanket from who knows where and wrapped it over my eyes.

They took my hands Bella on one side Nessie on the other and led me outside. Bella's fingers were freezing and hard, Nessie's were warmer and softer.

We stepped forward quickly and something was placed in my hand, wait were those…the blanket was ripped from my face and directly in front of me was the Mercedes.

"I know how much you like cars Jake I also knew you were sad about leaving your old Rabbit behind in Washington, so I bought you a car.

"A Mercedes F700? Oh my gosh!" I opened the door and felt the soft seats inside.

Alice, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Nessie looked pleased by my reaction.

"I can't believe you bought me a car, and not just any car the _Mercedes F700_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's Dream Car

**Jake's POV**

"_A Mercedes F700? Oh my gosh!" I opened the door and felt the soft seats inside._

_Alice, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Nessie looked pleased by my reaction._

"_I can't believe you bought me a car, and not just any car the Mercedes F700!"_

Carlisle looked at me steadily, "I want you to be happy Jacob. Every living creature deserves to live happily so long as it does so peacefully and endangers not the lives of others."

Nessie Ran beside the gleaming car delightedly, "Can I ride in your new car Uncle Jake?"

"Sure Ness," I shrugged and let her climb into my new car eagerly.

I got in, shut the door carefully and stuck the keys into the ignition turning them quickly and pushing the gas.

I stepped on it and zoomed forward, I could drive as quickly as I wanted here – they lived in the wood which was necessary for hunting needs.

I noticed a blondish blur streaking through the dark greens and browns of the forest and recognized Rosalie following us, to keep an eye on Nessie no doubt.

I pushed harder on the gas pedal and the vehicle sped up, unfortunately so did Rosalie.

I floored it and the car shot forward colors blurring along the side windows of the car.

Rosalie could not outrun the full power of the car and fell behind a far ways back.

So I slowed the car a little, in the passenger side seat Nessie sat with a tiny grin on her face which she managed to make look absolutely sweet and devilish all at once.

Obviously she had inherited her father's need for speed.

"C'mon faster Jake! Aunt Rose is gonna catch up!"

I grinned, she certainly knew how to manipulate people, and she knew I could never pass up an opportunity to outshine Rosalie. I stepped on the gas just as the blond blur came into view again.

"Catch u if you can Blondie!" I shouted out the window.  
Eventually I slowed down of course, much to Nessie's dismay. I didn't want to kill the battery on my car.

My car? Was it? Was Carlisle serious? Or was he just hanging a carrot in front of the rat?

I didn't know but at the moment I didn't care.

I turned around to head back to the house and the figure of Rosalie was visible in the forest near the car.

She walked along smugly and shouted "What now dog boy?" I revved the engine to remind her who was driving the nice car here and who was walking alongside like a – well, a dog.

We quickly arrived in the bloodsuckers' driveway.

They were all standing in the same spots, I wouldn't have doubted if they had been able to see me the whole way I went even though it was a good ten miles out.

"Jacob Black are you _trying_ to kill my daughter?" Bella said from Edward's side, but she smiled so I knew she was only kidding.

She had been a lot more lenient on fast driving since becoming a vampire, that was one improvement I was willing to admit.

Rosalie came into the clearing with pine needles sticking out of her hair and tears in the clothing. I slapped the dashboard and laughed my head off. Everyone else followed and Rosalie glared menacingly at me.

"Dog." She spat and turned to the house.

Alice appeared, as usual, very bouncy and happy. "Hey how about we move this crowd on into the living room?"

"Sure, sure," I replied and hopped out of the car taking the keys with me just in case – whether this had been a joke or not I didn't intend to give the car back easily.

Carlisle walked up next to me as we entered the house, "Hey Jacob? We really didn't know if you'd like the Aston Martin Vanquish better?"

My mouth dropped. "The – the-…" "Aston Martin Vanquish – would you like that one better?" I nodded numbly and held out the F700 keys.

He took them from my hands and put a new set there. I recognized them from the time I had practically gone crazy with anger and Edward had given me the keys to go blow some steam off.

But it was pretty darn lucky they gave me those before I walked into the place – if they hadn't I would've walked right back out again…


	3. Chapter 3

_But it was pretty darn lucky they gave me those before I walked into the place – if they hadn't I would've walked right back out again…_

The place was _covered_ in streamers, balloons and anything else you could think of covering every surface and somehow not even looking like too much – ah the power of the little pixie vamp.

Even those twinkly lights she had put up for the graduation party were again present in yet another famous Cullen party. They had come out several times over the years.

It was weird to think the things were older than Renesmee; she had grown so much in the past few years! And that wasn't just me either – it hadn't been a very long period of time.

Already she was equivalent to a 15 year old girl in every way except for actual years. Human years anyway – we were researching to find how her years worked.

But back to the party – it was absolutely absurd. I could not believe they had allowed this! Alice always got her way as I had found over the years.

So we walked in and Alice ignored my glares as if they weren't boring holes into her back. So I looked at Bella.

"You could've at least softened her! You know gotten rid of at least some of this absurdity!" I whispered.

She looked at me strangely, "This _is_ better. This is what it looks _after_ the improvements. You should have seen it before. It was horrible!"

I looked at her, dumbstruck, "And this isn't?"

She smiled sympathetically and shook her head slightly.

"Alright Jake," Alice started, "Don't start with me – you know I'll get my way in the end, I always do. I've planned it all out." She nodded almost imperceptibly to Jasper – but I saw it.

Before I could protest a feeling of complete happiness washed over me. I felt giddy like a kid set free in Chuck E. Cheeses with a thousand tokens.

I vaguely remembered having this feeling the night before Christmas or my birthday when I was a little kid.

This was crazy! I could feel the anger welling up inside me but it was like I was feeling it from afar. Like watching someone else go through the feeling instead of me myself.

All I could feel was the weird giddiness and it was creeping the heck out of me. But Jasper wouldn't even allow that much; it was placed with the anger, on another Jake that was unreachable at the moment.

"Jake, you okay?" Nessie asked, sidling up beside me.

"I'm out of my mind; feel free to leave a message." I replied through gritted teeth. My watchamacallit tooth doctor was going to hate me.

Alice was either unaware of the tension or was ignoring it. "Okay everyone!" She announced as if speaking to a humongous crowd. "We're going to start with presents!"

I doubt she could've sounded more excited if she had won the lottery.

"I think they beat you to it." I said holding out the keys to my Aston Martin.

She smiled back, maddeningly, "Oh I don't think so. Not quite."

She motioned towards a big table – not the same one they had had in Forks, they could afford to buy new gigantic tables for every new house they bought apparently, Colorado was no exception.

A pile of presents sat there. Alice looked funnily at the one on top, it was wrapped in dark read paper that was, I suppose, beautiful and a perfect wrap job. But then again all of them were perfectly wrapped.

Alice frowned and removed it, hiding it behind her back in what she assumed was a discreet position.

"What is it Alice?" I said aloud. "An unexpected present for the special Birthday boy?"

"Oh yes, a _very_ special birthday mutt," said Rosalie, reentering the scene in new clothes and freshly scrubbed.

Easily and in one move she grabbed the present from behind Alice's back and flicked her wrist perfectly landing the thing into my hands, without so much as a wrinkle in the paper.

"It's not a bomb is it?" I asked Edward.

He smirked and shook his head in the usual smug manner. I rolled my eyes very deliberately and ripped the paper, not in the least carefully, to shreds and looked down at the object in my hands.

In my hands was a big black collar studded with spikes. Compliments of Blondie, a little silver tag hung down and I read the name.

"Jake," I undid the clasp, put it around my neck and refastened it. "Woof," I said enthusiastically. "Sweet got anything else for me?"

Alice looked a little pained but handed me the next gift. I stared at the huge box and completely gave up.

Twenty minutes later I had a pile of stuff on my lap. A lot of it was clothes from Alice. So far my favorite presents were the car and the collar.

Edward laughed at this thought but covered it up with a cough. The guy was good, a lot of people tried this trick and sounded totally phony, but he could actually pull it off every time.

At least most of the clothes were black so they were bearable. Black jeans, T shirts, jackets and then there was some red and white which was alright with me.

Alice was good.

**Bella's POV**

Alice had given Jake a lifetime supply of clothes. Well for any normal person – for her it would probably only be sufficient for about a week or two.

Jake however was not one to be swayed on such things, over the years Alice had gotten her way _most_ times. She had succeeded in making Jake dress more nicely, modernly, whatever she called it but he was still in his own style.

He sat on the big couch with Emmett and Jasper watching a big game – Jasper liked being around Emmett at these times because he was so happy.

Well depending on whether or not his team was winning. Jacob was in a lighter mood too, Renesmee sat between the three of them.

She was the little buddy of everyone in the house. She talked makeup with Rose, clothes with Alice, watched football with Emmett, doctoral things with Carlisle, philosophy and war with Jasper, music with Edward, family with Esme - me Jake and her? Well we pretty much did everything together.

She spent more time between the two of us than anyone else but everyone loved her and she was welcome wherever and whenever she wanted.

She was the most spoiled little kid in the world. But she was my spoiled little kid. How was it fair that I had to live through her growing so fast when other mothers got an entire 15 years until their kids were 15?

I switched on my laptop and clicked over to my email, handily the homepage – Nessie had helped with that.

I scrolled through the lists of new emails, going to school had been a pain while my baby was at home growing up and even worse was when Emmett started giving my email out to all of my 'admirers' at school just to make my life harder and his more amusing.

We had had to fake homeschooling Renesmee because of her extremely fast growing rate – she grew much faster than a weed!

Renee Dwyer.

I clicked on that one; I figured it would give me some relief from my grief with my secret admirers. I was wrong.

Bella,

It's been awhile since I've visited. I want to see that grandbaby of mine. How old is she now? Five? Phil and I are going to buy some tickets and come see you guys. Charlie tried to convince us not to come I think – what's wrong with him? Is he being a baby hog? How is the rest of the big family you belong to now? Tell Esme I can't wait to see her! I hope you haven't forgotten to tell Nessie about her Grandma Dwyer too? Love you honey, see you soon. I should be there in a few weeks.

Renee


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella,_

_It's been awhile since I__'ve visited. I want to see that grandbaby of mine. How old is she now? Five? Phil and I are going to buy some tickets and come see you guys. Charlie tried to convince us not to come I think – what's wrong with him? Is he being a baby hog? How is the rest of the big family you belong to now? Tell Esme I can't wait to see her! I hope you haven't forgotten to tell Nessie about her Grandma Dwyer too? Love you honey, see you soon. I should be there in a few weeks._

_Renee_

My gut wrenched. "Edward!" I shouted, causing four heads to snap up from the TV and loudly shush me. Edward was sitting in the corner with a book in his lap and his iPod earphones in but he looked up quickly when hearing my tone.

Apparently the others had missed it – too absorbed in the game I assumed.

"What is it?" Edward asked, standing next to me now. I motioned speechlessly to the computer screen and he leaned down for a better view.

He silently and unemotionally read the small note. I could see through his purposely covering blank face to the fear within.

"Does she still think we live in Forks?"

"I think so," I replied, "I'm not sure."

Alice burst in from the kitchen with a pink frosting smear across her arm. Alice was very symmetrical – something was wrong.

"Renee cannot come." She stated simply. "She'll ruin everything."

"What will she ruin?" I asked, from my seat on an overstuffed chair. By now the foursome that had previously been completely sucked into their football game were all sitting ramrod straight at attention.

Edward grimaced; he was probably looking at Alice's thoughts. This was not good. Renesmee impatiently stood up and walked over to her father.

She touched his arm and he looked down at her and smiled. Obviously a thought transfer had just happened. My goodness I envied that girl's powers sometimes!

"Where's Carlisle?" Jake asked. He hated being in the middle of drama, he would rather push it off on a trusted person. I knew Nessie and me were his most trusted, but he also seemed to have developed a strange sense of trust and respect for the vampire doctor as well.

He was right up there with us.

"Carlisle and Esme went hunting this morning." Rosalie announced. "They figured you guys could hold your own for a few hours while they quenched their thirst. They were wrong."

"Have you forgotten that you happen to be one of 'these guys'?" Jake asked snarling.  
This was the wrong thing to say in his position and it earned him an elbow from Emmett and an instant emotional decapitation by Jasper.

This only infuriated him further but Jasper took that feeling out too. Or so I assumed looking at the now-mellow and almost drugged look on his face.

"Since when does the dog get a say?" Rosalie asked viciously.

"Rosalie?" Said Edward, and she nodded in his direction. "Shut up."

Everyone's face turned bright red in anger, embarrassment or attempts to stifle laughs. But just as quickly as it began the feelings stopped in their tracks and gave way to sympathy, forgiveness and other less unhappy feelings. All before the feet of the mighty Jasper Hale.

Then the door burst open.

"Hello?" Came a rough voice from the front room. We all heard the door close and heavy footfalls, like those in boots.

"Hey guys, its Charlie."

"Dad?"

"We're in the living room grandpa!" Nessie shouted and ran to meet him.

"Charlie, Renee's coming," I said.

"I know," he replied with a guilty look as he settled down on the couch with Emmett, Jake and Jazz, "I tried to get her to stay, but, well, you know her. Hey Alice." He added cheerfully.

"Happy birthday Jake," he said gruffly.

Although it had been 5 years Jake had not changed in the least bit over them, and that was not just our imagination either, he had been morphing it up, just for the fun of it.

Well and because he wanted to be the right age for Nessie when she fully grew I suspected.

"Charlie this is serious," Jasper said, "We really need to know when Renee's coming."

"Where's Grandma Sue?" Renesmee asked innocently. Charlie and Sue were not married yet but Nessie insisted on calling her Grandma Sue and really I didn't think Sue minded.

They still lived in Forks but Charlie had moved into a different house. This had been the first of many signs he had finally gotten over Renee. I was proud of him.

Of course I loved my hair brained mother, but my dad didn't deserve to be punished every day with the ghost of her former self in that house.

He hadn't budged on the school pictures however – they still hung in a row on his living room wall. A long horrible terrifyingly awkward row.

"You should really warn us before you come for visits dad." I said, but smiled to show I was happy he was there anyway.

Although it did add to the drama and hardness of the situation, my dad was a nice mellow person to have around.

**Esme's POV**

The fresh piney scent was all around us as Carlisle and I ran through the forest. I could taste the moistness in the air. I loved it all, the view, the greenery, the smell. We had finished our little hunt and were heading back by this time.

We were quite a ways out however, and I was in a hurry to get back. Being away from my family for too long made me nervous, and rightly so! Such a dangerous group! They always found something to do, safe or not.

We leapt over a stream and continued on. We had better get there soon! Alice would be extremely unhappy if we missed Jacob's entire party.

We'd probably have to fall back on Jasper's abilities just because we were as late as we already were.

I could see the house in the distance now; it was about 8 miles off. The new house was a brown that exactly matched the forest around them.

In just seconds we were in the drive. I dug my heels in and skidded to a stop. Carlisle did the same behind me.

"Charlie's here," he noted, nodding towards the police vehicle from Forks.

We entered the house only to be bombarded by Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper. They all started talking at once and none of it was understandable, even at vampire speed.


	5. Chapter 5

_We entered the house only to be bombarded by Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper. They all started talking at once and none of it was understandable, even at vampire speed._

Carlisle caught Jasper's eye and he calmed everyone down. Then we all made our way into the kitchen.

Bella clutched a single sheet of paper in her hands and Edward had his arm around her waist. Alice was looking frustrated and kept mumbling to herself as Jasper looked on. Emmett and Rosalie looked unruffled as usual.

Jacob, Renesmee and Charlie stayed in the living room on the couch.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked in his calm manner as he looked from face to face.

Bella nervously handed the paper to Carlisle. It was an email from Renee to Bella that had been printed off and it only confirmed one of our worst fears.

Renee wanted to see Nessie.

"Renee still thinks we live in Forks." Edward announced. Emmett looked uninterested, probably because the situation didn't include much of a chance for a fight.

"Will she drop it like Charlie has and ignore the unnatural things?" Alice asked.

I saw the answer in Bella's eyes. Renee would never let it go, she'd be determined to figure it out, to break the code. She would not give up until she knew what she wanted to know.

"We could get a kid," Jacob announced as he walked in. "There are any number of ways to get a kid and pretend its Nessie. Renee won't have to see the real Renesmee."

"Right because everyone is willing to just hand their kids over to the new strangers in town and it's a wonderful idea to have kids around Bella and Jasper – why don't we just start a daycare center?" Rosalie retorted.

"Adoption," Jacob said simply.

"Do you think I never thought of that? That I was a kid craving lunatic in vain?"

"Rosalie. We're talking about here. Now. An adoption is a valid option."

"Carlisle, tell the mutt an adoption is out of the question," Rosalie demanded.

"We can't afford to rule out any options Rose. It may be the only one," Carlisle replied calmly.

"Here's an option. We leave before Bella's mom gets here and she never sees us again. As far as she knows we're dead," Rosalie was getting worked up now.

Carlisle winced on the last word. "Is that what's best for our family? Sure we'd be bodily safe but what about emotionally? Renee would be a wreck, Bella would never see her mom again, and Renesmee would never see her grandmother."

Bella looked at Edward with a panic stricken face.

"Alright, Esme, what's your vote?"

"Adoption."

"Jasper?"

"Adoption."

"Alice?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked around, "Adoption."

"Wow wow wow, what are we going to do with a kid? Just dump it after we're done using it?" Jacob asked.

"Well it was your idea," Bella pointed out. He glared at her.

"Renee will be here in a few weeks. It takes awhile to complete the adoption process. We need to hurry and decide," Jasper announced.

"Emmett?"

"Leaving," I hadn't doubted it. I had known all along he would side with whatever crazy scheme Rose cooked up that was better for her alone.

"Rosalie?"

"Leaving."

Edward and Bella's votes were obviously adoption. I could see Carlisle was torn; he was probably worried about ruining the poor child's life.

"Adoption it is then," he announced – his vote didn't count after all, the leaving thing had been left in the dust, was outvoted.

"So I'll take care of getting the child. Alice and Rose, I trust you can make the child look quite a bit like Bella and Edward?"

Alice nodded solemnly but Rose only rolled her eyes.

**Jacob's POV**

Everyone was on edge waiting for Carlisle to bring home the adopted kid. I mentally laughed at them as I kicked back and had my choice of channels on the TV and everything.

Blondie didn't even say one bad thing – I could tell she was totally freaked about having an unclaimed kid in the house and planned to snatch custody as soon as she possibly could.

The door eventually did swing open though and seven jumpy vampires flew to their feet automatically. I wouldn't have been able to see them if I hadn't been a werewolf myself.

Carlisle carried the poor kid in his arms. You could see she was completely scared and didn't want to be touched. She seemed to trust Dr. Vampire however.

Probably smart choices for her on both accounts.

Everyone gave her a good once over – it did not do wonders for her confidence. "Those are not Bella's eyes." Edward said bluntly.

"Renee's not all that stupid," Charlie said, staring, "She'll be able to tell that's no kid of Bella's if you don't do something to her."

"Coooontaaacts," sang Alice. She turned to Bella then with her back to Charlie so he couldn't see.

"By the way I got you plenty of extra in case Renee and Phil end up staying awhile." Then she turned back to the unsuspecting child.

"I can definitely work with this," She announced.

Charlie shrugged, "Alright, kiddo, let's go." Charlie was taking Renesmee back to Forks with him so Renee wouldn't see her. It was just a visit to grandpa's house – happened all the time.

Renesmee had insisted on seeing her temporary replacement before she left so we had let her stay a little longer and delayed Charlie's getting home.

Renesmee had been bent on seeing her grandma Dwyer however, so, unbeknownst to anyone but her, Bella and I, she had posted microscopic hidden cameras all over the place.

"Bye Mom, bye Jake, bye dad," she said hugging each of us as she said our names. She hugged everyone else and then grabbed her grandpa's elbow and her suitcase and led the way out.

Every eye followed her protectively as she stepped out, waved once more, and closed the door behind her.

The poor forgotten kid was sitting next to Carlisle on the couch as close to him as she could get.

"Hey, I'm mommy Rose, what's your name?" Blondie prodded, unabashed. Wow that was pretty straightforward of her – _mommy _ Rose?

"M-my name's Ari," said the girl timidly.

"Her full name's Ariyana," Carlisle announced to many sets of curious eyes, "But she mostly goes by Ari."

"What a pretty name," Rosalie crooned, sickeningly. I noticed Jasper was in the far corner of the room from Ariyana, probably fighting off his carnivorous instincts.

"I do wish your thoughts were a bit more kind, Jake," Whispered Edward from beside me. How he got there, I don't know, but one minute he wasn't there and the next he was.

Bella had described a similar incident with him, only that time he had saved her life from some retard's car.

"Yeah he was a total retard," Edward agreed with me. "But don't forget – we have the same hunting habits as you do, we're no more savage than you yourself."

I scowled, "Sure, sure."

The girl was warming up to everyone. That was probably the worst thing she could do. Live with and get to love a bunch of vampires? Not good for a little human girl. It was dangerous.

Jasper had gone outside to "get some air" by this time and I, for one, was nervous for this kid.

But the air was starting to get to me too, in a different way. The smell was very sweet; I had grown a certain capacity for it.

I could stand it for days on end without complaint. But I preferred to go out for air between intervals if I got my way.

The Cullens, of course, in their hospitable ways, had offered me a room which was kept for me. I slept there sometimes, but half the nights I was still sleeping outside.

"I'm gonna get some air," I mumbled and turned towards the back door.

I saw Jasper in the distance, running like heck, but I settled down on a big patch of grass, got on my back and looked up at the stars.

I was not in the least cold – my unnaturally high temp saw to that. I just laid there until my eyes drooped and I fell out of consciousness.

I thought I sensed Jasper coming back at one point, but I didn't look up and I wasn't sure. I just fell back unresistingly into the wonderful nothingness.


End file.
